plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Chili Bean
:You may be looking for the Chili Bean Bomb in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. Chili Bean is the second plant obtained in Wild West in Plants vs. Zombies 2. If a zombie eats it, it will get stunned for 1.5 seconds before dying, unleashing a trail of gas behind it that stuns other zombies in its lane for 7.5 seconds. Chili Bean and its gas cloud does not affect mechanical enemies. Almanac entry Sun cost: 50 DAMAGE: Massive RANGE: Touch RECHARGE: Sluggish Chili Beans deliver a crippling bout of gastrointestinal distress. Usage: on eaten Special: eating zombie is destroyed and releases stunning gas He's not blushing, he's trying to hold it in. Upgrades Plant Food When Chili Bean is fed with Plant Food, three additional Chili Beans will be created, landing on unoccupied tiles. Level upgrade Costumed It creates one more Chill Bean, making four Chili Beans in total. Strategies This is a very useful "clutch plant" for quickly picking off tough zombies such as Buckethead Zombies, Knight Zombies, and Poncho Zombies, particularly when they appear unexpectedly during an ambush or are threatening endangered plants. The gas attack further expands its "clutch" ability by immobilizing enemies behind it, such as using one to kill a Knight Zombie and immobilize a Zombie King behind it. Using its Plant Food ability with Power Tiles or Tile Turnips can also flood the lawn with plenty of Chili Beans. It has a major drawback in that it requires the enemy to be able to eat and digest it, which means it is ineffective against some of the strongest enemies in the game, as they either do not eat plants (such as Gargantuars) or are immune to the effect (such as the machine enemies of Far Future). Compared to the Potato Mine, it is usually more of a clutch plant as it needs no "charge-up time", but the Potato Mine is cheaper and can damage any enemy, including multiple enemies, that approach it. For something alternate, you can use the Stunion only to stun zombies. Gallery Trivia *If not eaten, it will release its own gas once in a while as part of an idle animation. When this happens, the Chili Bean will lose its costume. *Chili Bean can kill Disco-tron 3000 in the Chinese version. *When a Seagull Zombie eats a Chili Bean, the paralyzing gas comes from its head. *In any levels with Dave's mold colonies, if the player uses Plant Food on a Chili Bean and one lands on the mold colonies, the challenge can still be completed. This happens in order to prevent the player from losing unfairly. This can also happen with the Potato Mine. *As of the 2.1 update, Chili Bean no longer makes Pianist Zombies faint and can no longer kill multiple zombies at once, but Zombie Bulls die instantly upon eating the Chili Bean. *If its gas stuns ten zombies at once, the player gets the Magical Fruit achievement. *If the zombie that eats the Chili Bean immobilized by the butter before the zombie dies, the zombie will not die but it will be stunned and release gas. *If there are only two or fewer empty tiles, and the player gives the Chili Bean Plant Food, it will create extra Chili Beans depending on the number of empty tiles. **If there are no empty tiles, it will play the animation, but will not create any extra Chili Beans. **This also happens to Potato Mine. *If a zombie is facing backwards (via Sweet Potato's Plant Food, Prospector Zombie after his dynamite detonates, or pterodactyl) when it dies from eating the bean, it will release gas backwards towards the house. *There is a glitch when the player plants a Thyme Warp right before a zombie dies by eating a Chili Bean, it will end up staying in one spot, not being a threat. *If a fainted zombie gets pushed back by Primal Peashooter, it will continue walking for a short moment, then release gas and die. *Chili Bean holds the record for being the plant with the shortest Almanac entry, at nine words (or 45 characters). See also *Magical Fruit *Shadow-shroom es:Frijol ru:Боб Чили Category:Instant-kill plants Category:Wild West obtained plants Category:Wild West Category:Sluggish recharge plants Category:Single-use plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars plants Category:Passive attacking plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Adventure Mode exclusive plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Immobilizing plants Category:Wild West (Chinese version) Category:Wild West (Chinese version) obtained plants Category:Use Your Brainz EDU Category:Plants obtained with stars Category:Self-replicating plants Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces Category:Plants triggered by eating